


Gomamon's Adventure

by BlindmanV2



Series: Gomamon Adventure [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindmanV2/pseuds/BlindmanV2
Summary: Joe Kido and Gomamon check out Izzy's new invention, a Dimension Portal. They get sucked into the One Piece World. Hopeful and eager  THey become Pirates, after meeting the charismatic enigma Known as Monkey D. Luffy. Together they will sail the East Blue! {Pre Tri)





	Gomamon's Adventure

**Author's Note: This is a remake of my two stories, Song of a Happy Seal and One Piece of Digimon. I was unhappy with the way I wrote the latter, and I learned a lot about storytelling since then.**

**Disclaimer: I never owned the characters or setting of One Piece or Digimon.**

It was a rainy day in Tokyo; a white seal-like creature was looking out the window. He turned his green eyes to the door.

"Joe, should we go see Izzy about his newest Invention?" He asked his human friend, who patted his orange Mohawk he blushed embarrassed. "So, what is this about?"

"I'm not sure, honestly," Joe said, lifting his glasses and grabbing his long brown jacket covering his dark blue hair. He put his hands on his chin, thinking. "Perhaps it has to do with the digital world." The young twenty-two-year-old smiled at his Digimon. Gomamon.

It's been years since they even set foot in that world, luckily for them, everyone monitored it from the real world. They both longed for adventure, especially Gomamon who while loved the peace but missed the rush of battle.

As Joe and Gomamon walked to Izzy's place, they talked about Joe's Work, and he is a doctor treating humans and Digimon alike.

"Remember when we were crossing the digital ocean on a raft?" Gomamon asked Joe tensed up some. They were crossing a bridge overlooking a river.

"Let's not bring that up, and I still can't swim!" Joe said louder than he intended.

Gomamon smiled at him. "I know. I'll always protect you no matter what!" Joe accepted that, but it brought up another memory.

"Remember, when I tried to save T.K., and you saved us both?" Joe laughed at Gomamon's smile."Thankfully you can make up for my weaknesses, while I do the same for you."

The two walked on in relative silence only humming the occasional tune or telling a joke. The two finally made it to Izzy's office he owned the upper half of a building with clear windows, the inside has portraits of many Digimon and Scientists only handful of which Joe recognized.

The rest of the pictures seemed foreign to them; they depicted many boys and girls in wildly varying clothes and faces, none of which seemed to get Joe's attention. However, Gomamon was drawn to the one depicting a ship surrounded by the ocean; and upon closer inspection, what looked like a Digimon wearing a Pink hat.

"Gomamon, let's go," Joe called. Gomamon walked over to the open door where All his friends and their trainers were. Most of them were sitting on a U shaped leather couch looking at a giant wooden table hosting several computers, that were hooked up to something on the ceiling. Gomamon took the last remaining space next to on left side Joe and Biyomon a pink Bird-like Digimon on his right.

"I bet it's the first time we all ever sat in silence." Izzy laughed spinning around his chair, revealing a black shirt with orange patches on them, under a white lab coat, of course. "I gathered you here for an important mission."

"Does it have to do with the digital world?" Biyomon asked.

"In a way, however, it has to do with multiple worlds." Izzy clarified Everyone else let out a collected "What?!"

"Fear not, I shall explain: As you may know. The digital world is just that digital. Furthermore, the worlds we see on TV are digital too; however, like ours, they contain a universe. Now, normally we wouldn't have been able to access those universes."

"So you want us to travel to these universes?! How?" T.K. a younger eighteen-year-old with blonde hair asked.

"Well, I will send you there while I stay in the digital world or our world to monitor you guys." Izzy explained continuing, "As for who goes where. Well, It may seem daunting, but I will give you at least a week to decide."

"So will get a list or binder of the universes we can enter?" Gomamon asked, pointing at the thing hanging from the ceiling. "what's this thing?"

"It's a holographic projector, and yes it will upload lists to the laptop in front of you, based on categories given via personality tests for both human and Digimon alike," Izzy explained. Gomamon shifted in his seat, turning to Joe, who did not look pleased.

"Why are you doing this? What are we supposed to be doing there?" Joe asked Izzy who let out a surprised chuckle.

"Well, think of this like the first time we got transported to the digital world, we were outsiders trying to survive. In time we found our purpose, and so, we can use these to help others achieve their purpose and find out their ideas of peace and war." Izzy explained.

Joe wanted to protest. "We have lives now we-!"

"Want to take the test, here!" Gomamon Interrupted.

"What? Of course, it's five questions, do you want privacy Gomamon?" Izzy asked.

"Nope fire away."

1\. What do you seek in this world?

"Freedom and friendship."

2\. Do you feel out of place?

"Yes, I do, I need adventure."

3\. Do you consider yourself kind?

"Yes, I do evil must be dealt with."

4\. What are you prepared to give up?

"My Dream"

5\. What is your dream?

"To find a location without prejudice."

Choose a world: One Piece: Pirate World, Naruto: Ninja World, Fairy Tale: Magic World, Harry Potter: Wizard World, Avatar LA: Elemental World?

"One Piece!"

Suddenly a blinding light appeared from the Computer freezing all except Gomamon and Joe. Then a Projection of the One Piece World was revealed, a boy in a small rowboat, he wore a red vest, jean shorts, sandals, most importantly a straw hat.

"I'm not sure why you choose this place, but it's time for adventure!"

"Who are you?!" Gomamon asked with excitement in his voice.

"Monkey D. Luffy, Will you join me on my Journey?

Before Gomamon could move or speak, Joe stopped him and held him close. "He's not going anywhere!"

"Not without you, right?" Luffy asked with a smirk.

"That's right not without me!" Joe fell for the obvious ploy.

"Very well then you're both coming with me!" Luffy's arms stretched outside the laptop, into their world wrapping himself around Joe and Gomamon.

"What the hell is this?!" Joe screamed, getting sucked into the computer!

"I hope you didn't make him mad!" Gomamon yelled, clinging onto Joe for dear life.

As Joe and Gomamon got sucked into the Laptop, then the thing closed in on itself and was sucked up too, transforming into a watch.

… As Joe and Gomamon were getting washed away into familiar looking water, the Real Monkey D. Luffy was waking up from a nap.

"Man, that was the strangest dream… who were those two?" Luffy awoke on an island checking if his boat was intact. "Hahaha, can't believe I survived a whirlpool!"

Luffy looked up and saw a portal open up in the sky, out came Gomamon and Joe who now wore a grey short sweater vest and black cargo shorts attached to those was his Digivice on his belt loop and a wristwatch.

"What just happened?" Joe groaned.

"You fell from the sky," Luffy said, smiling and chuckling. "Wait, so I wasn't dreaming."

"Nope," Gomamon said, getting off of Joe. "You're Monkey D. Luffy, right?" Luffy Nodded.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. "Also, how can you talk?!"

"Will you believe us if we told you?" Luffy shrugged "It's fine. I'm Gomamon." the white seal monster pointed a claw to himself. "Besides me. is my friend and partner Kido Joe."

"Hey, sorry to intrude Luffy, " Joe apologized. "We should get going, right, Gomamon?"

"Hey, you two join my crew!" Luffy declared.

"Why?" Gomamon asked more out of curiosity than a refusal.

"You guys are outsiders clearly, and we stand more of a chance if we're together," Luffy explained getting close to Gomamon. "Besides I like you, Salmon." Joe laughed at the name, Gomamon blushed.

"Come on. Joe let's-" Gomamon started.

"We love to join you!" Joe exclaimed smirking at Gomamon.

"Cool, enough chit chat let"s explore this island." Luffy got up and started walking Joe and Gomamon followed.

After a while, they followed a trial in which Joe had to lead finding out about Luffy's odd sense of direction; nevertheless, they found a small village.

"Be alert guys I sense danger," Gomamon warned. Joe tensed up, but Luffy seemed oddly relaxed.

"Hehe, you think we can get some training in?" Luffy asked rhetorically; Joe sighed as they entered the village.

It was a standard fishing village, all the shops and houses were boarded up. It probably had to do with the pirate ship just offshore. It was a pink pirate ship with a sideways skull that had a heart interlocked with curly hair — the vessel of the pirate ship of "Iron" Lady Alvida a fierce lady of the sea. From her viewpoint, she saw Luffy, Joe, and Gomamon walk into the village.

"What kind of hellspawn is that?!" Alvida snarled. "Koby take five men with you and get rid of that thing!"

"But I can't fight…" Koby whimpered. A glare from Alvida shut his attempts at protests, and he ran off, stopping five men, so they went into the village together.

Luffy, Joe, and Gomamon meanwhile, noticed the boarded-up village, and pirate ship deciding it best to go to woods. As they lured the pirates away from the town, they arrived in a forest.

That's far enough right, Luffy?" Joe asked.

"Right, now the fun begins!" Luffy yelled. "Come find us!" Luffy climbed onto a tree branch.

"Well, you're crazy, but I like your style." Gomamon laughed. "How long has it been since we saw action, Joe?" Gomamon readied into a fighting stance.

The five men came into Luffy's view, with Koby staying behind. Luffy dove onto the biggest one of them from above fist expanded, he knocked that one out upon impact; he jumped from that one to another smaller one grabbing him with his legs and spiking him into the ground!

The smallest tan one went after Joe and Gomamon, who managed to get between him and chop down a leg, the man dropped to a knee, and he dropped his sword. Joe ran in and grabbed the sword, a tall bald one tried attacking Joe, but in a rage, Gomamon dropped that one to a knee.

Then unexpectedly Gomamon climbed onto his knee and wrapped his body around the man's neck and pulled, the man laid limb with a broken neck.

By this time the smallest tan one got up, he lunged at Joe wildly; Joe sidestepped then tripped the man, stepping on the man's open leg Joe thrust the man's sword into the side of his neck. The man fell unconsciousness.

Joe grabbed the sword and started cleaning it, the fifth a bearded man ran back to the ship, leaving a stunned Koby behind. "What are you guys!?"

"I'm a pirate, the name's Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy said he turned and addressed Gomamon and Joe. "Gomamon what was that?"

"Sorry, I usually don't fight in this form. I'll control myself next time." Luffy nodded and held out his hand to Gomamon, who shook it.

I'm not used to fighting at all, let alone with a sword, and I'll try not to get involved unless I need to." Joe said with a bow.

"Now, who are you?" Luffy asked the boy in front of them.

"K-Koby I'm a chore boy on Alvida's ship," Koby answered he had pink hair, blue glasses and wore a white navy like the shirt and blue pants. "I don' t intend to fight you, I just came here as ordered."

"What were you ordered to do?" Gomamon asked, walking up to Koby who backed away.

"Kill you; she called you a hellspawn! How can you talk anyway?!" Koby asked, pointing a finger nervously.

"Hellspawn… that hurts, I prefer monster, please." Gomamon said, trying not to laugh. Koby looked down at the seal-like monster. " Hey, it's fine, really-"

"I'm Sorry." He said sincerely. "Alvida is scary, yet I can't leave her."

"Why not?" Joe asked.

I'm scared of what she'll do to me. With that iron club!" Koby said. Two years ago, I set out on a fishing ship, but it was a pirate ship." Koby said.

"Wow you're a loser, don't follow her." Luffy offered.

"I can't she'll come after me, why did you all go out to sea anyway?" Koby asked. Gomamon nudged Joe they went deeper into the forest.

"What should we do Joe?" Gomamon asked.

"We might be able to make up a story; we probably won't get away with telling the truth without further questioning." Gomamon nodded, liking the wisdom.

"Could we ask Izzy, does that watch work?" Gomamon asked as Joe started to toy with it. After 30 seconds it turned on.

"H-Hell- Hello Joe, can you hear me?" Out came Izzy's voice and a video.

"Izzy you're breaking up kinda."

"Listen the wor-world you're in it's hard to find your digital and bionic codes, you were sup-supposed to choose your time and location."

"But?" Gomamon asked.

"Someone or something interfered in the process and-."

"Dragged us in!" Joe finished.

"Yes, I will work out how to, get you guys back." Izzy clarified. " I can-cannot help you guys right now, sorry."

"Hey Joe, Salmon!" Luffy called. Gomamon looked back and noticed Luffy was alone.

"Luffy?! What the hell?" Gomamon asked Joe to closed the wristwatch video.

Luffy ran up to Joe and Gomamon and asked. "Where were you guys? Koby got excited and talked about his amazing dream Hahaha." Luffy started laughing. "Koby went back to Alvida; I said You and Joe were good-er… people.." Luffy grinned, closing his eyes.

"You… vouched for us?" Joe asked, impressed.

"Yeah, you're good, um Gomamon, what are you?" Luffy asked, stretching his arms and legs like it was normal.

"Well-" Joe started.

"I'm a Digimon or digital monster!" Gomamon interrupted Luffy frowned. "What's with that face?" He asked, concerned.

"I thought you had eaten a Devil fruit too…" Luffy said, then laughed again. "Guess that's a good thing that you can still swim!"

"You can't either Luffy?" Joe asked.

"Nope I ate the Gum -Gum fruit, It makes me stretch though." Luffy laughed again touching his straw hat.

"Joe can't swim, but he's just lazy and scared."

"Hey!" Joe screamed, annoyed. "Luffy what happened to Alvida?"

"I'm right here, scum!" Alvida yelled, vetting closer to the three. She was large with a pink top and white pants, wielding her iron club. "We have scum, a wimp and a hellspawn!"

"Look lady we not here to cause trouble-" Gomamon started.

"The fact that you exist is trouble enough hellspawn." Gomanon looked at the ground then to Luffy and Joe reassuringly. "I'm the fineness lady on all the seas, right Koby?"

Koby appeared from behind Alvida. "Hey, Koby can we kick this huge asshole back to whatever she crawled out of?" Luffy asked.

Koby smiled. "Alvida is the ugliest vial old hag of all. Knock her block off!" Alvida signaled for her men one behind Koby and three by Alvida.

Luffy got on one leg and kicked with the other ninety degrees. " **Gum Gum Whip!** " Luffy swang his leg knocking the three behind Alvida.

"I see you eaten of the Devil Fruit; I didn't think those existed here," Alvida said.

Gomamon looked at Joe time seemed to stand still as a white light appeared around Gomamon " **Gomamon Digivole to... Ikkakumon!** " Gone was the white seal like Digimon, replaced with a white walrus. " **Harpoon Torpedo!** " Ikkakumon said, lowering his head he fired a horn towards Alvida who side-stepped it, allowing the three men to take the hit.

"Wow, awesome!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes, as Ikkakumon's horn grew back. Koby took the time to hide behind Ikkakumon; he was followed by a slim man, which Joe blocked.

"You will never harm my friends!" Joe said, kicking at the knees knocking the man off balance and disarming his sword.

Alvida tried to Swing at Joe. "Die Hellspawn's scum!" Alvida roared, but Luffy jumped in front of Joe, taking the blow to the face.

"That won't work.." Luffy cocked his fist back past Joe, Koby, and Ikkakumon. " **... cause I'm made of rubber! Gum Pistol!"** Luffy said as his fist slammed into Alvida, knocking her back into the trees. "Hey guys, give us an extra boat, Koby is joining the Marines."

... later on the sea. The newly acquired boat sat Joe and Gomamon, while the other boat held Luffy and Koby.

"Wow Koby the Marines, that's so cool!" The newly reformed Gomamon said.

"Speaking of cool, are you sure you didn't eat a devil fruit Gomamon?" Luffy asked grinning like a madman.

"Ok, here's the scoop," Joe announced getting everyone's attention. Gomamon and I came from another world!"

"We could have come at any time or place, but something interfered." Gomamon finished. "Also we might need a cover-up story,"

Luffy started laughing. "Well, what is your purpose here?"

"Stop laughing."

"No, I'm serious, Cause you won't get in the way of my dream!" Luffy smiled. "State a goal any goal, then ask are you willing to lose something precious to you."

"Our dreams have been reached." Joe argued, "I'm a doctor, right, Gomamon?" Gomamon stayed silence.

"Luffy you're a pirate right? You won't destroy any lives like normal pirates, would you?" Luffy frowned.

"Innocent lives or people who wronged me?"

"Innocent lives."

"Neither you have my word."

"Then my dream is to live in a peace-filled world without prejudices," Gomamon said then asked. "I seek freedom and friendship. Can we follow you?"

" I'm looking for the same thing! You can count on me; I won't steer you wrong!" Luffy then raised his hands in the air. "My dream is to become King of the pirates!" Luffy yelled to the sky.

"Luffy you're after the greatest prize of all... **the One Piece!"** Koby yelled. "Even with a full crew, you're heading to **the Grand Line** , a pirate graveyard!"

"I know, but it sounds amazing!" Luffy laughed.

"Where is your sense of danger?!" Joe and Koby yelled at the same time.

"Honestly I feel the same way," Gomamon said doing Luffy's eyes closed smile. "However we do need a cover-up so people won't freak out like Alvida,l... words cut deep," Gomamon said Luffy reach out to pat Gomamon on the back.

"Don't take it to heart," Luffy reassured Gomamon "As for a story. How about we hold you captive?"

"Not a bad idea," Joe complimented.

He decided not to answer, Gomamon dove into the water. After about a minute, he resurfaced. "So the fish say, there is an island up ahead." Luffy looked at Gomamon amazed. They also say I could pass as Fishmen, but I rather not."

"It's fine," Luffy said. "We can work on it, so tell me about where you come from!" Luffy said starrily eyed.

Luffy became fast friends with Joe and Gomamon. Trading stories about their past adventures, soon they reached the naval Island.

**Author's Note: Sorry I been M.I.A. my computer died on me, so I had to do this from my phone.**

**I hope everyone likes the new name and Avatar, and I feel like I can stop pretending now.**


End file.
